En busca de la felicidad
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago al hacer algo que te guste de verdad? Eso es felicidad. La felicidad se encuentra en los pequeños detalles del día a día. ¿Has sido feliz últimamente, Granger?" "Hablas como si creyeras conocerme bien." "¿Qué quieres que te diga? En el fondo somos bastante parecidos."
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola de nuevo! _**

**_Aquí vengo con una historia que lleva un tiempo rondándome la cabeza. La tenía más o menos escrita, pero al final he cambiado bastantes cosas y he añadido otras muchas._**

**_Tenía la intención de que fuese un oneshoot, pero si queréis saber más puedo hacer un epílogo. Todo depende de vosotros/as. Hacédmelo saber con un review._**

**_Muchos besos y espero que os guste._**

**_Pabel Moonlight._**

* * *

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que acabó la Gran Guerra del mundo mágico. Y como cada año, en Hogwarts se celebraba una conmemoración. Se reunían todos aquellos que lucharon por lo que creían, lloraban a los seres queridos que no corrieron tanta suerte como ellos y después intercambiaban palabras de ánimo. Ese acto era conocido como _El Día de los Caídos_.

Como cada año, Hermione Granger acudió con la Orden del Fénix –o los que quedaban de ellos- al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería que la vio crecer. Pero cada aniversario era diferente. Todo había cambiado mucho durante esos seis años. La castaña miraba a su alrededor y veía felicidad. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Era feliz?

Harry se había visto libre por fin y había comenzado oficialmente su relación con Ginny. Estaban casados y la pelirroja tenía un avanzadísimo embarazo. Vivían en Godric's Hollow, en la parcela en la que una vez vivieron Lily y James Potter. A pesar de la fortuna de Harry, la pareja vivía modestamente, intentando pasar desapercibidos; pues el moreno consideraba que ya había llamado bastante la atención durante sus años en Hogwarts. Pero había veces en las que resultaba imposible escapar de una fama que fue adquirida casi al nacer.

Luna y Rolf habían empezado su vida de pareja en un pueblecito de Irlanda, puesto que la rubia de ojos saltones afirmaba que ése era el lugar donde los seres mágicos más extraños –y en los que sólo ella creía- vivían en grandes cantidades. Rolf había accedido, haciendo así una muestra del gran amor que sentía por ella. No estaban casados de forma convencional. De hecho, todo aquel que no conociese a Luna Lovegood habría calificado la boda como no válida. Pero al marido de la rubia no le importó cómo iba a ser el ritual. Lo único que quiso fue unirse a esa mujer especial para toda su vida. Y fruto de su amor nacieron dos rubios gemelos: Lorcan y Lysander.

George estaba casado con Angelina. Ambos vivían en una casita al lado de La Madriguera. Tras la muerte de su hermano gemelo, al joven Weasley se le había caído el mundo encima. Si su ahora mujer no hubiese estado constantemente a su lado, empujándole a ver el lado bueno de las cosas y subiéndole el ánimo, habría acabado reuniéndose con su hermano por pura pena. Y es que, perder a la persona con la que has compartido el útero materno es una de las mayores desgracias de la vida. Sortilegios Weasley mejoraba cada día. Poco a poco, el joven pelirrojo fue recuperando el sentido del humor que siempre había tenido, haciendo que la tienda de bromas que fundó con su querido hermano se convirtiese en la más famosa del mundo mágico; haciéndole, de esta forma, un pequeño gran homenaje.

Bill y Fleur vivían modestamente en El Refugio. Tenían tres pequeñuelos revoloteando por la casa: Victorie, Dominique y Louis. Ambos eran la viva imagen de su madre: rubios, de ojos azules y con un aire francés. Pero había algo que habían heredado de los Weasley que no podía ser obviado: la personalidad. Dominique podía ser más calmada, pero también era una de las niñas más testarudas que se habían conocido. Y Louis… él parecía el hijo de George en vez de Bill. La única que parecía no tener un ápice Weasley en sus venas era Victorie, pero eso la hacía aún más especial si cabía.

Percy –por raro que pareciese- también había encontrado el amor. Su nombre era Audrey. Se trataba de una morena egocéntrica y estirada. A decir verdad, era perfecta para él. Se conocieron en el Ministerio, ella era su secretaria. Lo que al principio eran reuniones o clasificación de papeles acabó convirtiéndose en un romance. Pero tal y como eran ellos, lo que tenían no podía catalogarse de romance. Ambos se comían con la mirada, pero de una forma discreta y para nada carnal. Pasaron los años y Percy la llevó a una comida de Navidad, presentándola como una gran amiga. Y unos meses después, le propuso matrimonio. Y fue entonces cuando se dieron su primer beso. Cuando sus hermanos se enteraron, lo mínimo que le llamaron fue pardillo; en especial George y Ron.

Charlie Weasley seguía en Rumanía, entregándose a su amor incondicional. Y es que él no se consideraba un lobo solitario como muchos decían. No, él estaba enamorado de los dragones. Ellos eran su prioridad. Tenía sus encuentros con mujeres, pero no pasaban de un par de días de intercambio de fluidos. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que no podría atarse a una mujer a no ser que compartiese ese amor incondicional que él sentía por los dragones.

Los señores Weasley estaban muy mayores ya, pero aún tenían fuerzas para seguir sacando adelante sus vidas. Siempre encontraban tiempo para todo. Arthur seguía trabajando en el Ministerio, y Molly se dedicaba a preparar comida en grandes cantidades porque sabía que de vez en cuando sus hijos se pasaban por la casa y saqueaban la nevera. Ella no se quejaba. De hecho, lo hacía encantada. La verdad era que se sentía muy sola en casa. Estaba acostumbrada a tener un escuadrón de pelirrojos revoloteando por la casa, y ahora no había nadie más que ella y su marido. Por eso, cuando la anciana Andrómeda Tonks murió, fueron los Weasley los que acogieron a Teddy Lupin, tratándole como si fuera un hijo más. Ellos entregaron todo el amor que tenían –que parecía no tener fin-, y él lo recibía de buen gusto, dándoles el mejor regalo del mundo: ver crecer a un niño con los rasgos de su padre y la forma de ser de su madre.

En cuanto a ella y a Ron… sí, se habían besado en la Cámara de los Secretos durante la Batalla en Hogwarts. Después de eso siguieron juntos. Al principio todo estaba lleno de romance, de deseo, de cariño, de amor. En cada aniversario de la Batalla –que era también el de su relación- se escapaban un momento a la Cámara de los Secretos donde Harry luchó contra el Basilisco, donde Hermione destruyó la Copa de Hufflepuff, donde las serpientes de piedra fueron testigos de su primer beso.

Pero Hermione sabía que ese año Ron no tendría el detalle de cogerla de la mano mientras todos se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Sabía que no tiraría de ella, riendo y corriendo, haciendo reír a la castaña también. Ese año, Ron no hablaría en _parsel_ ni repetiría la frase de la primera vez; ese _"Harry habla en sueños. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?"_. Y ella no le respondería como lo hizo seis años atrás. Y él tampoco la besaría como lo hizo la primera vez. Ese ritual suyo había llegado a su fin; y ella lo sabía.

Cuando acabó la Guerra, Ron y Hermione vivieron su amor como lo hacen todas las parejas. Al principio todo es bonito. Descubres a la otra persona. El pelirrojo y la castaña se conocían de toda la vida, pero durante los primeros años llegaron a conocerse a la perfección, como si fueran una misma persona.

Pero de repente, un día todo cambió. Poco a poco, Ron dejó de coger a Hermione por la cintura mientras ella cocinaba. Dejó de susurrarle palabras al oído. Dejó de aparecer en su trabajo con un ramo de flores. Dejó de llevarla a comer a sitios románticos. Dejó de planear viajes de enamorados. Dejó de besarla como si su vida dependiese de ello. Dejó de hacerle el amor como si ella fuese la única mujer con la que quería pasar su vida.

Y ahí estaba el problema. De la noche a la mañana, Ron empezó a desarrollar una faceta que Hermione no conocía. Empezó a discutir siempre con ella. Empezó a llegar tarde a cenar. Empezó a pasar noches fuera de casa. Empezó a llegar borracho a altas horas de la noche. Empezó a oler a perfumes de mujer que no eran el de Hermione.

Y Hermione cometió el error de pensar que eso era sólo una mala racha. Cometió el error de dejarlo pasar, pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad. Cometió el error de no pensar en sí misma. Cometió el error de dejar de ser feliz. Cometió el error de vivir en los recuerdos del pasado. Un pasado que se le hacía muy lejano.

Todo eso había cambiado a Hermione. Ya no tenía esa permanente sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no hacía comentarios ingeniosos. Ya no reía. Ya no disfrutaba con sus amigos. Ya no salía de casa. Ya no se relacionaba con casi nadie. Porque se había metido en un círculo de tristeza infinita.

Llevaba así más de un año. Un año que se le hizo interminable. Ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, una bruja brillante. Pero hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

Y ese año, como todos los anteriores, se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, rodeada de amigos y antiguos compañeros de colegio, profesores, aurores, trabajadores del Ministerio, personas que habían luchado con ella por lo que creían que era justo.

Y fue en ese momento, mientras la directora McGonagall hablaba, cuando tomó una decisión. Iba a poner fin a su relación con Ron. Iba a cortar de cuajo lo que la había sumido en la tristeza.

El problema radicaba en que era muy fácil pensarlo, pero demasiado difícil llevarlo a cabo. Ya lo había intentado en un par de ocasiones; pero entonces, Ron la miraba como lo hacía cuando estaba enamorado, le pedía perdón y rogaba por otra oportunidad, alegando que ella era la única razón de su existencia. Y Hermione siempre le acababa perdonando.

Pero ella había llegado a su límite. Estaba rodeada de gente que se quería y se profesaba amor eterno. Ella no era egoísta, pero quería que la quisieran. _Necesitaba_ que la quisieran.

Una vez hubo acabado la conmemoración, todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Pero en contra a lo que Hermione se esperaba, el pelirrojo la cogió de la mano y echó a correr por los distintos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a los baños de Myrtle La Llorona. La primera reacción de Hermione fue el asombro, pero luego se emocionó.

Y así, mientras bajaban por el tobogán hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, ella se dijo que, por fin, Ron volvía a ser el de siempre. Porque la estaba guiando por los diferentes corredores hasta que llegaron a la puerta redonda con serpientes en relieve. Porque tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Porque tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Porque de vez en cuando le daba algún beso inesperado.

Y, como todos los años, se situaron al final del corredor rodeado de serpientes, a bastantes metros de la charca donde reposaba la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, acompañado de los restos del basilisco.

Y, como la primera vez, Ron pasó las manos por la cintura de Hermione, y ella rodeó el cuello de él con las suyas.

Y, como hacía seis años, sus labios se juntaron y se dieron el beso del comienzo de su historia.

Pero no era lo mismo.

Hermione no sentía ni la mitad de cosas que debería sentir con ese beso. No sentía a un ejército de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. No se le había erizado el vello de la nuca. No le temblaban las manos y las piernas. No podía tener la mente en blanco.

Y lo más impactante de todo: su parte racional no la había abandonado a su suerte.

Y eso, ¿por qué ocurría? Tal vez ella había dejado de estar enamorada del pelirrojo. Tal vez se había forzado a sí misma a vivir en el presente y no en los recuerdos de lo que fue su relación. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que en realidad, nunca le quiso como ella pensaba que le quería. Tal vez jamás llegó a estar enamorada _de verdad_ de Ronald Weasley. Tal vez él fue su amor de la adolescencia, un capricho como otro cualquiera. Le costó conseguirlo. Lo tuvo y disfrutó de ello. Pero cuando él dejó de profesarle su amor, cuando dejó de tratarla como a una musa, ella se dio cuenta de la realidad. Tal vez no estaba tan dolida por el hecho de que él no la tratase como antes; sino porque se sentía molesta consigo misma por haber perdido seis años de su vida con el pelirrojo.

Un momento. ¿Había pensado eso? ¿En serio? ¿Acababa de resumir su relación con Ronald Weasley como "seis años _perdidos_"? No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Ella nunca había sido así. Tal vez no fue Ron el primero en cambiar. Tal vez fue ella la primera en desencantarse con la situación. Y por mera inercia, el joven Weasley hizo lo mismo; eso sí, llevándolo a un extremo superior.

Cuando el beso acabó, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué cara poner. Ron parecía leerle los pensamientos, porque un brillo de tristeza se instaló en sus azules ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo, no soy el único que lo ha notado, ¿no? –Hermione negó con la cabeza levemente, alejándose un par de pasos del chico, sin dejar de mirarle, sin conseguir poner sus ideas en orden, sin saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Mira, Hermione, hemos estado juntos seis años. He llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tuvimos fue un amor adolescente. Fue bonito mientras duró, eso no puedo negártelo. Pero fue un amor que creció a medida que nos íbamos conociendo. Yo pensaba que era amor de verdad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un amor de hermanos. Luego llegó la Guerra, la destrucción de los Horrocruxes y la Batalla Final.

Hermione asintió levemente sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Inconscientemente, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse. Se sentía una imbécil por llorar delante de Ron. Le miró conteniendo las lágrimas. Ahí estaba él, delante de ella, mirándola, sonriendo. Pero ya no era la sonrisa que siempre le había dedicado. Era una sonrisa fría y ella lo sabía.

-Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos aquí, ¿no? –preguntó él. Ella negó, mostrando así su acuerdo con lo que él decía. - En ese caso es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta.

Ella volvió a asentir y juntos abandonaron el lugar que vio nacer y morir su amor.

XXX

Estaba sentada en una silla, mirando a ninguna parte en concreto. Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, que todo lo que había creído siempre se había venido abajo, que ya no entendía nada.

Miraba a sus amigos pasándolo bien, bailando, riendo, bebiendo, hablando. Pero ella no tenía ganas de nada.

Inconscientemente se fijó en el pelirrojo. Ex novio. Qué raro sonaba eso. Pero así eran las cosas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él estaba apoyado en la mesa de las bebidas, con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en la mano y hablando con Parkinson.

Hermione pudo ver el brillo de la determinación en los ojos de él, y la sonrisa fácil en la boca de ella. Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar. Ron no iba a guardarle luto ni un par de horas.

Esta vez no se sintió capaz de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que se levantó y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la orilla del Lago Negro. No sabía por qué había ido ahí. Hogwarts tenía miles de sitios mejores para estar tranquila y desahogarse, pero ella había elegido ese sitio. Siempre había sido su sitio favorito.

Se descalzó y se arremangó el vestido, sentándose sobre la hierba y apoyándose en el tronco de un viejo roble. Se abrazó las piernas y enterró su rostro entre sus brazos. Ahora ya podía llorar tranquila.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Tampoco le importó. Lo único que quería hacer era dejar salir todas y cada una de las lágrimas que había dentro de ella, ya que pensaba que así parte del dolor se iría con ellas.

Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Necesitaba algo más. Pero no sabía qué era.

-El Pobretón no merece que llores por él, Granger.

No supo de dónde había salido él. Tampoco le hacía falta levantar la vista para saber quién era, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

-Lárgate, Malfoy. –cargó su mirada de todo el odio posible, intentando cohibir a Draco, pero sabía que jamás lo conseguiría.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –el rubio se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, quedando a su altura- Vaya, Granger, yo pensaba que podías llegar a más. –Dijo con un deje de ironía y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.- Parece ser que ese imbécil te ha cambiado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? –ella le miró con incertidumbre, puesto que no entendía ese repentino comportamiento por parte de antiguo Slytherin.

-No lo sé. –Él se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que podemos dejarlo en que hay muchas cosas que han cambiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –ella le miró con curiosidad.

-Pues a eso, Granger. –él se sentó en el suelo enfrente de ella, cosa que extrañó a la castaña puesto que, por lo que ella recordaba, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un presumido y un engreído que consideraba que hacer ciertas cosas como sentarse en el suelo era de seres inferiores y que él, por su pureza de sangre y por la fama de su familia, era superior a todos ellos.- Que ya nada es lo que era antes. Y parece mentira que tú aún no te hayas dado cuenta. –Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, impidiéndoselo.- Shh, no me interrumpas, déjame acabar. –Esperó unos segundos hasta que ella asintió, aún sin saber encajar las acciones del rubio, y retiró su mano del rostro de ella- Antes todo era mucho más complicado. Nada era blanco o negro. Todo estaba lleno de matices. Pero ahora… -sonrió mirándola- Ahora todo es muchísimo más sencillo. Ahora sí que es blanco o negro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Hermione seguía sin entender. Draco sonrió de nuevo y la miró con… ¿ternura? Definitivamente, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

-Con esto quiero decir que tú eres blanco y él es negro.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño sin saber bien qué decir. Esas palabras se habían grabado en su mente y no podía hacer nada para olvidarlas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había levantado con cuidado y se había ido de allí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

XXX

Seguía sin comprender qué había querido decir Malfoy con eso. Por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía descifrarlo.

Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban empezando a llenarse de gente. Ella no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola. O eso creía.

Por eso recogió sus zapatos y, ocultándose entre las sombras como buenamente pudo, se dirigió al baño de los prefectos del quinto piso.

Nada más entrar, dejó caer sus zapatos sin importarle dónde podían caer y se dirigió al espejo. Estaba horrible. Todo el maquillaje estaba corrido. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Sonrió levemente. ¿Quién le habría dicho hacía seis años que ella acabaría sufriendo así por él?

Sacó su varita del bolso y murmuró un sencillo hechizo para hacer que su rostro volviera a la normalidad.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo y sonrió satisfecha, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien más observándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? –Preguntó girándose y mirándole.

-Antes sí que te seguí, Granger. Pero técnicamente, ahora has sido tú la que me ha seguido a mí. Yo llevo aquí mucho rato. –Contestó él cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Y de qué te escondes? –Preguntó ella, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo. Él entrecerró los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír. Hermione jamás le había visto sonreír tanto. Sí que había cambiado.

-De la falsa felicidad que acompaña a todo el mundo. –Contestó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿La falsa felicidad? –Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería él.

-Sí, Granger, la falsa felicidad. –Él se pasó una mano por su rubio pelo, desordenándolo.- Al acabar la Guerra, todo el mundo pensó que el mal había desaparecido, por lo que el bien y la felicidad reinarían en el mundo mágico.

-¿Y no estaban en lo cierto? –Inquirió ella.

-Por supuesto que no. La felicidad no consiste en eso. –Él pronunciaba con convicción cada palabra.

-¿Y en qué consiste? –Hermione estaba cada vez más asombrada.

-Eso no puedo explicártelo, Granger. La felicidad es algo abstracto. Eso algo subjetivo. Es diferente para cada persona. –Hizo una pausa, pensando qué decir- ¿Alguna vez has sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago al hacer algo que te guste de verdad? –Ella asintió- Eso es felicidad. La felicidad se encuentra en los pequeños detalles del día a día. –Ella entrecerró los ojos levemente. Él sabía que ese gesto suyo sólo significaba una cosa.- ¿Has sido feliz últimamente, Granger?

-Eso estaba intentando recordar –contestó ella. Bingo, lo sabía. Él sonrió. Después de todo, había cosas que no cambiaban.

-¿Y lo has recordado?

-No. –La respuesta de ella fue sencilla y sincera.

-Eso es porque no has sido feliz.

-¡Sí que lo he sido! –exclamó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Ah, sí? –Él sonrió y se acercó levemente- Dime, Granger, ¿has sentido esa sensación que te recorría durante nuestros años en Hogwarts cuando contestabas una pregunta bien a los profesores? ¿Esa sensación que sentías cuando entrabas en la biblioteca y te paseabas por las estanterías plagadas de libros? ¿Esa sensación al saber que estabas haciendo bien algo? ¿Esa sensación de sentirte compensada por tus actos? –Ella se quedó sin habla, pero aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido contestar, puesto que él seguía hablando mientras se acercaba a ella.- ¿Esa sensación que corrió por tus venas cuando el Señor Oscuro fue derrocado? –Por toda respuesta, Hermione permaneció en silencio.- No, ¿verdad? Entonces no has sido feliz.

-Hablas como si creyeras conocerme bien. –Dijo ella al fin, mirándole.

-Lo sé. –Contestó él con sinceridad; lo que ocasionó que ella frunciese el ceño.- Lo sé porque te conozco bien. –Se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? En el fondo somos bastante parecidos.

Hermione le miró, incapaz de comprender la situación. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy era un ser con sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo era una persona que realmente podía sentir y percatarse de pequeños detalles como un cosquilleo en el estómago?

Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo era posible que ese rubio engreído que una vez había sido en la adolescencia se hubiese convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho capaz de hablar de sentimientos?

Hermione seguía sin encontrar respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, y mientras ella pensaba, Draco la miraba desde la poca distancia que les separaba, con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en su rostro.

La castaña frunció levemente el ceño y llevó con suma lentitud su pequeña mano a la mejilla del chico. Necesitaba saber si eso que estaba viviendo era real o si se trataba de un sueño.

Las yemas de sus dedos chocaron contra la pálida y suave mejilla de él. Sí, era real.

El rubio continuaba mirándola de esa forma electrizante y penetrante. Ella se sentía desprotegida y vulnerable. Sentía que el antiguo Slytherin era capaz de leerla como un libro abierto.

Y ese pensamiento suyo no distaba demasiado de la realidad.

-Creo saber lo que estás pensando, Granger. –La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.- No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo. O mejor dicho, no entiendes cómo es posible que _yo_ te esté diciendo estas cosas y que esté hablando de esta forma. ¿Me equivoco? –Ella negó despacio con la cabeza, aún con su mano pegada a la mejilla del rubio. Ese era otro detalle. Él no había hecho ningún ademán de apartarse de ella. Años atrás, el rubio habría puesto cara de asco y se habría alejado de ella como si quemase, como si pudiese contagiarle. Pero ahora seguía ahí parado, sonriéndole de esa forma que sólo él sabía y mirándola.- Y también estás extrañada porque yo no he puesto resistencia alguna a que me toques y aún no he cortado el contacto. ¿Cierto? –Ella asintió. Definitivamente, él tenía la capacidad de saber todo lo que ella pensaba.- Eso es porque, como ya te he dicho antes, todo ha cambiado. Y yo he sido el primero que ha sufrido ese cambio.

Poco a poco, Hermione empezó a volver en sí. Retiró despacio su mano de la mejilla del chico, pero sin cortar el contacto visual.

Draco amplió su sonrisa y Hermione vio, por primera vez, los hoyuelos que al rubio se le hacían en las mejillas cuando sonreía así.

Y con ello, la castaña también sonrió. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa sonrisa fue sincera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a sentirse feliz.

* * *

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Éste es el segundo oneshoot que hago y sinceramente, no sé qué pensaréis. A decir verdad, yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado._**

**_Quería mostrar a un Draco que no se suele ver por aquí. Un Draco adulto y maduro que comprende a la castaña mejor que nadie, porque, como bien dice él "en el fondo son bastante parecidos"._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_¡Hacédmelo saber con reviews! _**

**_Y ya sabéis, haré el epílogo si así lo deseáis._**

**_Muchos besos._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, contra todo pronóstico vengo hoy mismo con el epílogo de este one-shoot.**

**Sólo tengo una cosita que comentaros antes de dejaros leer. El primer capítulo narraba la vida de Hermione después de la Guerra, ¿no? Pues bien, consideré oportuno narrar en éste la de Draco. He analizado varios momentos que considero importantes de su vida para así poder hacer que se entienda a qué se ha debido ese gran cambio en él.**

**Nada más de momento, después del epílogo haré algunas aclaraciones, pero no las digo ahora porque sino serán spoilers.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

– _Draco, tú eres mejor que él – el anciano director le miraba, débil, apoyado en la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía. Su varita hacía mucho que estaba perdida en algún rincón oscuro._

_Él, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba de pie, apuntando al anciano con la varita. La mano que la sostenía estaba temblando. Y entonces…_

_Entonces cometió el error de mirar al anciano a los ojos._

Se despertó sobresaltado. Una vez más había soñado con ese momento que pasó hace tantos años. Pero aún recordaba perfectamente la mirada de Albus Dumbledore.

Esos ojos azules que, semi ocultos tras sus torcidas gafas de media luna, le miraban con compasión, lástima y esperanza, eran difíciles de olvidar.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando serenarse y vio el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular. Sonrió mientras giraba su cuerpo, mirando a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Su castaña. Su esposa.

Parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado ya diez años desde que se encontraron en la conmemoración del Día de los Caídos.

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de no ir…

Si no hubiese ido, jamás habría podido ser realmente feliz. Porque sí, ella lo era todo para él.

Casi sin darse cuenta, su mente empezó a rescatar recuerdos que creía perdidos.

Durante toda su infancia no había conocido el cariño. Lo único que existía eran las imposiciones y los castigos cuando se le ocurría desobedecer a su padre.

Poco a poco logró entender que si quería salir ileso y poder hacerse mayor, debía hacer caso a su padre.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que se comiese toda la sopa, él lo hacía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que no comiese dulces, él no los comía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que no podía tener juguetes, él no los tenía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que los niños de su clase no podían hacer travesuras, él no las hacía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que no podía estar sentado en el suelo, él no lo hacía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que debía comportarse correctamente, él lo hacía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que un hombre no muestra sus sentimientos, él los escondía.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que tenía que quedarse en su habitación y no hacer ruido ni al respirar, él se quedaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro y trataba de respirar lo menos posible.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que debía vestirse adecuadamente y ser cordial con sus colegas en una fiesta de gala, él hacía que su padre se sintiese orgulloso de él.

Si Lucius Malfoy le decía que los _muggles_ eran escoria y que eran lo más detestable en el universo, él aprendió a odiarlos.

Si Lucius Malfoy elegía sus amistades, él las aceptaba y se llevaba bien con ellos.

En otras palabras, lo que Lucius Malfoy decía, Draco lo cumplía al pie de la letra.

La infancia de Draco Malfoy fue una tortura. Deseaba salir de su gran mansión. _Necesitaba_ salir de ahí.

Por eso tenía tantas ganas de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts.

Pero, ¡sorpresa! Nada fue como él había imaginado.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. El mismo día que debía embarcar en el Expreso en el Andén nueve y tres cuartos, Lucius Malfoy entabló una charla con su hijo.

¿Qué le dijo? No importa recordar las palabras exactas. Lo verdaderamente relevante fue que consiguió que su hijo no conociese la palabra amistad. Ni la palabra amor. Ni la palabra felicidad.

Claro, el pobre Draco en ese momento no lo sabía. Él pensaba que todo el mundo había pasado por lo mismo que él. Pensaba que la gente con la que se iba a rodear en el colegio iban a ser iguales que él.

Pero se equivocaba.

Y tanto que se equivocaba.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho caso omiso a las advertencias de su padre… Pero no, él tuvo que obedecerle porque era lo que le habían inculcado desde antes de saber hablar.

Precisamente por hacer caso a su padre, había entrado en el colegio con unos aires de chulería, altanería y prepotencia que rayaban en lo inaguantable.

¿Y qué consiguió con eso? Ser odiado por muchos y adorado por pocos.

Cuando llegó segundo curso y la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta, él se regodeó del peligro que corrían todos los s_angre sucia_ que había en el colegio. Deseaba la muerte de todos ellos. Y en particular, la de Hermione Granger.

Al principio había pasado inadvertida para él, pero a medida que empezó a juntarse con el famoso Harry Potter –por el que había sido rechazado el primer día de colegio–, ella empezó a convertirse en el blanco de todas sus burlas.

El tercer curso llegó y, con él, dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. En todo el mundo mágico debía haber mucha gente capacitada para el puesto –o eso era lo que pensaba Draco–, pero no, tuvieron que escoger a Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts. Sobraba decir que Draco le odiaba por ser lo que era: un semigigante amigo de Harry Potter y que no podía hacer magia. Según el joven Malfoy, el profesor era una abominación.

Bien, el profesor tuvo la brillante idea de estudiar a los hipogrifos en vivo y en directo en vez de en el plano teórico. Y Draco no pudo soportar que Potter consiguiese que el bicho se hiciese amigo suyo y que le llevase a volar por ahí. Por eso decidió vengarse.

Grave error.

El rubio acabó con una herida en el brazo. Un simple rasguño. Pero empezó a hacer gala de lo buen actor que era y consiguió engañar a más de uno.

¿El engaño? Que por poco muere.

¿Y qué consiguió con eso? Que su padre consiguiese una orden expresa del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge para que decapitasen al hipogrifo.

Con esto, el joven quería dejar claro que él –o su padre– podían conseguir cualquier cosa.

Pero al final las cosas no salieron como él pensó.

¿Por qué? Porque una vez más, Harry Potter tuvo que meter las narices donde no le llamaban y, haciendo honor a la fama que iba ganando por querer salvar al mundo mágico, salvó al hipogrifo de una muerte segura.

Eso sí, hubo algo que consiguió. Un guantazo en toda la cara cortesía de la que ahora era su esposa.

Sonrío al recordarlo y se llevó la mano a la cara. La mejilla aún le ardía sólo de pensar en ello.

El ahora adulto Draco Malfoy volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Y es que, con ese pequeño gesto, Hermione consiguió que Draco empezase a sentirse amenazado por ella.

Bueno, puede que amenazado no fuese la palabra exacta. Más bien era que ella no iba a acobardarse cuando él hiciese algo que le molestaba o que tuviese que ver directamente con ella. En otras palabras, que iba a plantarle cara.

Cuando llegó el cuarto curso, Dumbledore les sorprendió con una noticia: se iba a celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el colegio.

Él, como cualquiera que ansiase –aunque fuese un poco– algo de fama, reconocimiento y riqueza, tenía intención de presentarse como candidato.

Pero entonces llegó Barty Crouch y dijo que los menores de edad no podrían participar en el Torneo. Maldita la gracia. Ahora no podría demostrar por sí mismo de lo que era capaz.

Y es que, por aquel entonces, él era tan iluso que se creía capaz de cualquier cosa; pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que no era más que un títere en las manos de su padre.

A pesar de estar furioso por no poder participar en el Torneo, se consolaba pensando que no era el único, y que todos sus compañeros estarían pasando por lo mismo que él.

Mirándolo bien, ni siquiera Harry Potter podría conseguirlo porque era algo imposible.

Pero en esos momentos no pensó en que la vida puede sorprenderte.

Y la sorpresa que tuvo cuando eligieron como cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos a Harry Potter no fue precisamente agradable.

La furia que sintió antes no era nada en comparación a la que sentía en ese momento.

Y es que, una vez más, Harry _'El Elegido'_ Potter le había ganado en algo.

Pero él consiguió vengarse.

A su manera, claro está.

Tuvo la brillante idea de crear unas chapas con una insignia que calificaba a su enemigo de apestoso y animaba a Cedric Diggory a la victoria.

Él nunca había tenido relación con ese chico. De hecho, casi ni sabía de su existencia. Pero los enemigos de su enemigo eran sus amigos.

Pensando que eso era lo más obvio del mundo, se sintió orgulloso de su venganza.

Ese año también había algo fuera de lo común en Hogwarts: Viktor Krum era uno de los cuatro campeones.

¿Un jugador famoso de Quidditch en Hogwarts? Draco no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Así que se hizo su amigo.

O al menos lo intentó.

Porque Krum no era precisamente alguien sociable.

Al menos se consolaba pensando que si él no conseguía hacerse amigo suyo no lo conseguiría nadie. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie en el colegio era tan asquerosamente rico como él.

Y es que el pobre e inocente Draco pensaba que el dinero lo compraba todo.

Pero había algo que se esperaba menos aún que la elección de Potter como campeón.

Y eso era que Hermione _'Rata de Biblioteca' _Granger le conquistase y consiguiese ir al Baile de Navidad con él.

Claro, Draco no se molestó en preguntar a nadie cómo había sucedido todo y pensó que la _sangre sucia_ había usado un filtro de amor muy poderoso para conseguir a Krum.

Pero si hubiese tenido la delicadeza de informarse, habría descubierto que fue el jugador de Quidditch el que se interesó por Hermione desde el minuto cero y el que la seguía, pidiéndole de mil formas que fuese con él al Baile hasta que ella aceptó.

De todas formas, no supo quién era la pareja de Krum hasta el mismo día del Baile, porque éste lo mantuvo en secreto.

Y cuando vio a Hermione de la mano del chico… si se podía llamar así, claro estaba, porque parecía más un orangután que un humano.

De la noche a la mañana, dejó de admirar tanto a Krum y empezó a odiarle porque había manchado su nombre al ir con una _sangre sucia_ al Baile.

Pero qué equivocado estaba.

No le odiaba por haber ido con una _sangre sucia_; sino por haber ido con _su_ hija de _muggles._

Y es que, desde ese momento, empezó a usar menos esa palabra despectiva.

Casi sin darse cuenta, había momentos en los que se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en Hermione. La veía bajar las escaleras y sonreírle. A _él_. Y le cogía la mano. Y entraban en el Gran Comedor. Y bailaban. Y reían. Y…

Tan rápido como llegaba la escena del beso, Draco se reprendía porque no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle su padre si descubría que tenía sentimientos por una _sangre sucia_.

Un momento.

¿Sentimientos?

Draco Malfoy no sentía nada por nadie. Era un ser frío, sin corazón.

Pobre iluso.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que podía engañar a los demás, pero no a sí mismo. Así que aprendió a convivir con ese sentimiento.

Pero una cosa era aprender a vivir con él y otra completamente diferente era proclamar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

No, eso sí que no.

Por encima de su cadáver.

Así que llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era guardar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, allá donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos jamás.

Y decidió actuar como si fuese el mismo arrogante y estúpido de siempre.

Y Hermione volvió a convertirse en el blanco de sus burlas porque, aunque estaba lejos de él, la sentía cerca cuando se metía con ella y la provocaba.

Y cuando llegó quinto curso y con él apareció en el colegio Dolores Umbridge y creó la Brigada Inquisitorial, él se sintió enloquecer de placer.

¿Por qué?

Muy sencillo: podría hacerle vida imposible a Potter, Weasley y Granger y además recibiría puntos por ello.

Además, Dolores Umbridge empezó a animar al muchacho, haciendo que su sentimiento de grandeza y superioridad fuese incrementando a velocidades pasmosas.

Pero ese verano…

Ese verano se dio cuenta de que había estado viviendo en una burbuja de jabón. La vida dentro de ella era la que uno quería –más o menos–, pero fuera de ella todo se volvía oscuro. Y esa oscuridad tenía la tendencia a derrumbar todo lo que encontrara a su alcance.

Incluida la burbuja de Draco.

Cuando ese verano llegó a la mansión y su padre le comenzó a hablar del Señor Tenebroso, Draco sintió cómo las paredes de su burbuja empezaban a temblar, amenazando con romperse.

Se presentaba ante él el dilema más grande al que se había tenido que enfrentar en su vida.

Si no hubiese estado tan acojonado se habría reído de lo que antes consideraba problemas.

Y el dilema era el siguiente: unirse a los mortífagos –y por ende al Señor Tenebroso– o ver cómo sus padres eran torturados hasta la muerte para luego ser él quien muriera.

Así que, haciendo honor a la cobardía característica de los Slytherins, se convirtió en mortífago.

A partir de ese momento perdió el poco control que tenía sobre su vida, ya que pasó a convertirse en otro de los títeres manejados por Voldemort.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo fue sintiéndose menos importante. Fue sintiendo que no era más que un peón en el tablero de ajedrez: era uno más, no importaba si moría o si conseguía llegar al final. Lo único verdaderamente importante era algo que nadie, excepto el mismo Voldemort, sabía.

Con todo esto llegó el sexto año y una vez más, Draco Malfoy volvió a Hogwarts. Debía llevar a cabo una misión que el propio Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado. Según su padre, debía considerarse afortunado porque el Señor Oscuro había depositado su plena confianza en él; y el muchacho debía dar la talla para que éste se sintiese orgulloso.

Tonterías.

Poco a poco, Draco fue dándose cuenta de que lo único verdaderamente importante era sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y él se sentía como una basura.

Empezó a entender que siempre había estado equivocado, y que todo lo que su padre le había inculcado y enseñado no era la correcto.

Pero una vez más, su cobardía tomó las riendas de la decisión y agachó la cabeza como un niño obediente e hizo todo lo posible por cumplir su misión.

Al final, el objetivo se cumplió. Pero no como debería haber sido. No fue él quien mató a Dumbledore. Fue Snape.

Y a pesar de eso, siempre se mortificó por la muerte del anciano, aun sabiendo que no habría tenido otra opción si su intención era seguir con vida y salvar a sus padres.

Cuando llegó el séptimo curso, Draco no fue a Hogwarts. Se quedó en la mansión con sus padres, siguiendo órdenes explícitas de Voldemort.

Debían permanecer ahí porque, así como la casa de los Black era el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, Malfoy Manor era el Cuartel General de los mortífagos.

Así que la magnífica y grandiosa mansión acabó convirtiéndose en algo parecido a una cárcel en ruinas.

El jardín, que años anteriores había sido realmente hermoso, ahora estaba lleno de hierbajos y flores marchitas.

La fachada de la mansión, que había tenido una tonalidad marfil, ahora estaba negra y roñosa, dando el aspecto de abandonada.

Y por dentro, cada estancia de la casa estaba llena de polvo, casi a oscuras y llena de pisadas, marcas de barro y sangre.

Draco había perdido la cuenta de cuántos defensores de la magia blanca habían pasado por la mansión. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos de ellos estaban prisioneros en las mazmorras y de cuántos habían visto la muerte sobre las carísimas alfombras persas que antaño su madre había admirado tanto.

Por las noches, Draco pedía a Merlín que protegiese a Hermione. Deseaba que ella estuviese a salvo. Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, agradecía a Potter y Weasley, porque sabía que ellos siempre la protegerían.

Él deseaba tener alguna noticia de ella. Escuchar su nombre en algún momento. No pedía ni siquiera verla. Con saber que estaba viva le bastaba.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería tener que oír su nombre, porque eso significaría que la habían atrapado o la habían matado. Si no se hablaba de ellos era porque estaban desaparecidos y nadie sabía localizarlos.

Así que, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, cogió el ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_ que tenía sobre su mesilla de noche, ya que sabía que ése era el libro preferido de la castaña y así se sentía algo más cerca de ella.

Ésa era su rutina. Su día a día. Y aunque no le gustaba ver lo que veía, daba gracias por pasar un día más sin saber nada de Hermione.

Pero entonces, algo terrible sucedió.

Un grupo de Carroñeros llevaron al Trío Dorado a la mansión.

Y Draco se supo perdido.

Le bastó con mirarla para sentirse lleno de fuerzas.

Pero esas fuerzas se vinieron abajo en cuanto escuchó los gritos de la chica mientras Bellatrix la torturaba.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido: Potter le quitó las varitas que sostenía en la mano y desaparecieron.

Lo siguiente que supo de ellos fue que se habían aparecido en Hogsmade, así que la Batalla Final empezó.

Y él tuvo que acudir a Hogwarts para pelear por la causa del Señor Tenebroso.

Una parte de él quería dejarlo todo, coger a Hermione y sacarla de ahí, pero sabía que ella merecía algo mejor. Ella merecía a Weasley.

Y para ella sería mucho más fácil odiarle por todo lo que había hecho que sentir lástima por lo que sentía por ella.

Porque, siendo realistas, ¿cómo iba a sentir Hermione Granger algo por Draco Malfoy?

Eso era impensable.

Imposible.

Así que decidió seguir actuando.

Y luchó en el bando del Señor Oscuro.

Finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico –porque toda esperanza había desaparecido en él–, Harry Potter fue el vencedor.

Voldemort murió.

Desapareció.

Se desvaneció.

Y si alguien pensaba que una vez que el Señor Oscuro se marchase definitivamente habría igualdad, estaba equivocado.

Todos los mortífagos fueron sometidos a interrogatorios y condenas.

Por suerte, la condena de Draco fue de las menores, igual que la de su madre. Pero la de su padre fue otro cantar. Él tuvo que permanecer en Azkaban tres años.

Pero al final, Lucius Malfoy decidió no hacer sufrir más a los suyos. O tal vez fue simple cobardía porque no quería ser él quien sufriese.

El caso es que decidió quitarse la vida y abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

A pesar de no haber recibido cariño alguno de él, Draco lo pasó mal, porque cualquier hijo sufre cuando pierde a su padre.

Tras haber cumplido su condena, Draco empezó a tomarse la vida de otra manera. Tenía dinero, sí. Pero no quería hacer alarde de él.

No quiso reformar la mansión, porque eso le recordaba quién había sido hacía años.

Y su madre…

Ella fue marchitándose poco a poco, como las flores de su jardín; hasta que su débil corazón no lo aguantó más y murió de forma natural.

Al menos no sufrió en el momento de morir.

Eso era lo que pensaba Draco.

Ahora era huérfano.

Tenía una mansión para él solo.

Pero no se sentía bien.

Se había apartado de la alta sociedad y vivía más dentro de su mansión que fuera.

Las únicas estancias que limpió de toda la casa –porque no quiso tener ningún elfo doméstico en honor a Hermione, aunque fuese feliz con Weasley– fueron la cocina, su habitación y la biblioteca.

Más de una vez, estando sentado en su butaca favorita al lado de la chimenea y con un buen libro entre las manos, pensaba en la castaña. La imaginaba en la biblioteca, disfrutando de cada libro como una niña con un caramelo.

Y sonreía.

Esas eran las únicas sonrisas sinceras que podían aparecer en el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

Todo lo que había vivido daba a suponer que se convertiría en un ser huraño.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, el recuerdo de Hermione le hizo mejor persona.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, llegó el sexto aniversario de la conmemoración del Día de los Caídos.

Una parte de él quería ir, porque nunca antes había ido y creía que se lo debía a todos los que sobrevivieron la batalla, a los que murieron en ella y a él mismo.

Se debía el poder dejar atrás un pasado que había estado haciéndole daño cada minuto de su vida.

Así que decidió ir.

Y se encontró a Hermione.

La observó.

No era la Hermione que él imaginaba.

Era una Hermione que estaba destrozada.

Y eso le rasgó el alma en dos pedazos.

E inconscientemente, la siguió al jardín.

Y habló con ella.

Y consiguió que dejase de llorar.

Y luego se fue.

Estaba feliz. Feliz de poder haber hecho algo, aunque fuese poco, por ella.

Sabía que nadie querría compartir esa felicidad con él, así que se fue al baño de los prefectos a celebrarla solo.

Pero entonces apareció ella.

Y todo cobró sentido.

Recordó cada palabra que había salido de sus labios y de los de ella.

Recordó cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa.

Sonrió volviendo a mirar a su dormida esposa. Los rizos caían sobre su rostro, y las pecas que tenía sobre las mejillas le daban un toque infantil.

Pero esos eran detalles que hacían que la amase con más fuerza.

Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Y empezó a recordar.

Recordó que ambos decidieron abandonar la conmemoración juntos, y se fueron a una cafetería _muggle_ a tomar un café y hablar de lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos años.

Recordó su primera cita oficial.

Y la segunda.

Y la tercera.

Y todas y cada una de ellas.

Recordó cada pequeño detalle, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada roce.

Y recordó su primer beso.

Era ya la decimoquinta cita.

Él no quería apresurarse. No quería asustarla. Y, sobre todo, no quería que se entregase a él por despecho hacia Weasley.

Él quería ganárselo. Quería, por primera vez, conseguir algo por sí mismo. Quería conquistarla con los pequeños detalles y demostrándole que el Draco Malfoy real era el que él le estaba mostrando en esas citas voluntariamente, y no coaccionado por nadie.

Y fue por ello por lo que la llevó a su mansión –que él se había encargado de adecentar y hacerla parecer tan bonita como lo había sido antaño– y, con los ojos vendados, la condujo hasta su estancia favorita de toda la casa: la biblioteca.

– _Draco, no tiene gracia. Esto es enorme. Me voy a tropezar con algo y me caeré. ¿No puedo ir andando con los ojos abiertos hasta que lleguemos a donde sea que me quieres llevar? _–_preguntó la chica. A Draco no le hizo falta mirarla porque, por el tono de voz que ella empleó, supo que estaba haciendo un puchero_–_. Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a la puerta cierro los ojos hasta que entremos. _

– _No, Hermione. Esto lo estamos haciendo a mi manera. Creo que después de todo me lo merezco, ¿no? _–_el chico rió al escuchar el quejido de ella_–. _No queda mucho. Además, sé que te gustará._

_Hermione siguió refunfuñando un rato más, y Draco no dejó de reír en ningún momento._

_A los pocos minutos, Draco se detuvo, por lo que Hermione lo hizo también._

– _Ya hemos llegado. Ahora voy a abrir la puerta y entraremos. Y luego podrás quitarte el pañuelo de los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?_

– _De acuerdo, jefe._

_Draco volvió a reír y abrió la puerta, guiando después a Hermione hasta el rincón donde estaban las dos butacas frente a la chimenea. _

_Se puso detrás de ella y, con cuidado, retiró el pañuelo de los ojos de la chica._

_Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos no pudo camuflar la expresión de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro._

– _Cuando me dijiste que tenías una biblioteca grande jamás pensé que sería _tan_ grande _–_se giró para mirarle, con tono acusador_–. _¡Es más grande que la biblioteca de Hogwarts!_

_Draco volvió a reír y se puso detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña._

– _Está modificada con magia. Es algo así como lo del bolso de extensión indetectable que me contaste y usaste durante la Guerra. Cuando mis padres vivían era más pequeña, porque a ellos no les apasionaba la lectura tanto como a mí. Ellos pensaban que una de las cosas con las que se mide la grandeza de los hombres es el tamaño de sus bibliotecas. Pero como la mayoría de libros que había aquí eran lo que mi padre consideraba "reliquias de la familia Malfoy", no dejaba la entrada a cualquier persona _–_Draco se mantuvo en silencio un instante, recordando las pocas veces que su padre había entrado en la biblioteca_–_. Pero cuando ellos murieron yo me pasaba aquí horas. Días enteros. Así que no tardé mucho en acabarme todos los libros que había aquí. Y poco a poco fui comprando más. No sólo libros de magia y su historia, sino también _muggles_. Me interesé por su historia. Y la verdad es que me gusta bastante._

– _Vaya, es una historia impresionante, Draco _–_la chica sonrió y se deshizo del abrazo del chico, girándose para volver a mirarle_–_. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?_

– _¿Para qué crees que te he traído aquí?_

_Hermione sonrió y echó a correr entre las mil estanterías plagadas de libros que había en la estancia, y Draco se sentó en una de las butacas y disfrutó mirándola._

_Ella sonreía, con una felicidad infantil que él jamás podría haber imaginado, puesto que ella era la mujer más racional y sensata que él había conocido._

_Al cabo del rato, Hermione se acercó a donde estaba Draco y, con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo especial en los ojos le preguntó:_

– _¿Puedo coger uno?_

_Draco río._

– _¿Uno? Puedes coger los que quieras, Hermione._

_La castaña sonrió y volvió a enfrascarse en la búsqueda del libro perfecto para leer, pero había demasiados y Draco sabía que le iba a costar elegir, por eso se levantó y decidió ayudarla._

_Caminó entre las estanterías hasta encontrar a Hermione y luego la cogió de la mano, guiándola a una sección en particular._

– _Busca entre estos estantes _–_le dijo_–_. Creo que encontrarás algo que te gustará._

_Ella le miró con sospecha y luego se acercó más a la estantería, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por los lomos de los libros y leyendo los títulos de todos ellos._

_De repente se detuvo y separó la mano bruscamente de libro que estaba tocando._

– _¿Es de verdad…?_

– _La primera edición de _Historia de Hogwarts_, sí. Más concretamente el tomo original; escrito a mano por la propia Bathilda Bagshot _–_Draco terminó la frase por ella._

_Hermione se giró levemente, con los ojos brillando demasiado y lágrimas de emoción amenazando con caer por sus mejillas._

– _¿Puedo?_

_Draco volvió a reír._

– _Claro que sí. Es mi última adquisición. Lo conseguí hace unos días. Tras la muerte de Bathilda se hizo una subasta con sus posesiones más preciadas _–_contestó el rubio antes de desviar la mirada y sintiendo algo de vergüenza por primera vez en su vida_–_. Y cuando me enteré de que este libro estaba entre ellas pensé en ti y lo compré. Es algo así como un regalo._

_Draco no era capaz de mirar a la castaña a los ojos, así que no supo cuál fue su reacción._

_El rostro de ella se enterneció y las lágrimas cayeron definitivamente por sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba a él y posaba sus manos en el rostro del chico, haciendo que éste levantara la cabeza y que sus miradas se encontrasen._

– _Draco… esto es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí._

_En ese momento era ella la que se moría de la vergüenza, mientras Draco se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por haber conseguido situarse en el primer puesto en el corazón de la castaña._

_Lentamente, Hermione se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro al de él, rozando sus labios con los suyos._

_Fue eso, apenas un roce, pero Draco se sintió capaz de tocar el cielo._

El Draco actual sintió su corazón hincharse y latir con fuerza sobre su pecho. Ése fue, sin duda, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Hermione, a su lado, empezó a moverse, cambiando de postura.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Draco sonrió y se puso encima de ella, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Besó su nariz, y gracias a la luz del sol que empezaba a colarse por la ventana pudo ver todas esas pecas que había sobre ella y le volvían loco.

Besó su frente y sintió sobre sus labios como ella fruncía el ceño levemente, queriendo alargar más el sueño.

Besó sus labios y mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella, reclamándole un poco de atención.

Y fue entonces cuando la castaña abrió los ojos levemente y le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con las yemas de los dedos.

– No entiendo cómo han pasado casi ocho años desde que dormimos juntos todas las noches y tú todas las mañanas me despiertas de la misma forma –dijo ella con la sonrisa aún dibujada en los labios.

– Recuerdo que la primera vez que me desperté a tu lado te desperté así y tú me dijiste que te gustaba que lo hiciera. Y yo te prometí que lo haría todos los días de mi vida –contestó él con otra sonrisa–. Sólo cumplo mis promesas.

Ella rió ante la respuesta de su marido. Sí, él había cambiado, y lo había hecho de verdad. Y se lo demostraba cada día que compartían.

Hermione empujó suavemente a su marido para que se tumbase en la cama a su lado y entonces, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y dejó que Draco acariciara su espalda y besase su frente de nuevo.

Estuvieron unos minutos disfrutando de ese momento pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos personas entraron a la habitación.

Se quedaron mirando al matrimonio desde el umbral, como pidiéndoles permiso para entrar.

Draco y Hermione miraron a sus hijos sonriendo y entonces él sonrió.

Ésa era la señal.

Corriendo mientras reían, Leo y Faye se subieron a la cama de sus padres y se tumbaron entre ellos.

Draco se incorporó levemente y miró a su esposa y a sus dos pequeños.

Leo era el mayor. Tenía siete años y era igual que Draco. Podían pasar por dos gotas de agua –sin tener en cuenta la edad, obviamente–, excepto por un pequeño detalle: sus ojos eran los de Hermione, un color miel lleno de vida.

Pero, contrario a lo que muchos llegaron a pensar, la personalidad del pequeño era la misma que la de Hermione. Era un muchachito que siempre quería saber más, quería empaparse de todas las culturas y de todas las materias que les enseñasen.

Y es que, Draco y Hermione decidieron que, antes de ir a Hogwarts, Leo y Faye irían a un colegio _muggle_ para así poder conocer las raíces de su madre.

Faye era la pequeña, el ojito derecho de Draco. Y eso era porque era clavadita a su madre. Rizos castaños y la cara llena de pequitas diminutas. Pero los ojos… sí, los ojos eran los de su padre. En cambio, mientras que los ojos grises de Draco en su infancia habían sido fríos, los de la pequeña Faye estaban llenos de amor y ternura.

Ella era una pequeña revoltosa. Nadie sabía de dónde había sacado ese ingenio para gastar bromas, puesto que nadie en la familia Malfoy ni en la Granger había actuado de esa forma en su infancia. Pero, a pesar de ser un pequeño trasto, luego miraba a su padre con unos ojitos de perrito abandonado que le enternecían, haciéndole muy difícil aplicarle un castigo, así que siempre acababa librándose de todo.

Draco rió mientras escuchaba cómo sus hijos le contaban a su esposa una cosa del colegio, haciendo que los tres dirigiesen su atención a él.

– ¿Por qué te ríes, papi? –preguntó Faye ladeando la cabeza.

Ante esto, Draco sonrió y cogió a la pequeña, sentándola en sus piernas y depositando un beso en su frente mientras Hermione abrazaba a Leo y miraba a su marido.

– Porque vosotros sois mi felicidad.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado "En busca de la felicidad".**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya lo sabéis, hacédmelo saber mediante reviews.**

**Ahora vienen las aclaraciones.**

**1.- Tiene que ver con los nombres de Leo y Faye.**

**Al principio me había gustado Orion para él, porque es el nombre de una de las constelaciones más brillantes y además simboliza a las estrellas fugaces; pero luego descubrí que así se llamaba el padre de Sirius y Regulus, así que no lo usé –aunque me encantaba– porque no quería usar nombres repetidos. **

**Así que me decidí por Leo, que es el nombre de una constelación además del de uno de los signos del zodíaco. Este nombre simboliza fuerza, ya que, aunque no siempre se represente con un león, es el concepto al que muchos lo asocian.**

**El nombre de Faye lo tuve claro desde el principio. Se pronuncia "Fay", sin la "e" final. Está asociado a Morgana le Fay, que quienes conozcan la historia del Rey Arturo sabrán quién es ella. Y sino, recordando la película de dibujos animados de Disney, es la bruja mala. Además de ser un cometa, Faye es una especie de abreviación de "Faith" (fe en inglés).**

**2.- Draco y Hermione se reencontraron en la conmemoración del Día de los Caídos a los 23 años, y en el epílogo tienen 33. Tuvieron un noviazgo de unos dos años, luego se casaron y tuvieron a Leo con 26 años y a Faye con 29. **

**Puede que estos datos no os parezcan relevantes, pero yo los usé en mi esquema inicial para así poder desarrollar bien la historia en orden cronológico y dotarla de algo de realismo.**

**3.- Me pareció bonito acabar el epílogo con la frase "porque vosotros sois mi felicidad" porque es la respuesta más clara a la pregunta que Draco hizo a Hermione varias veces en el primer capítulo ("¿Eres feliz, Granger?")**

* * *

**Eso es todo. De verdad, espero que os haya gustado.**

**He de decir que a mí me ha encantado escribirlo y que me he emocionado como una niña mientras lo hacía.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y ya sabéis, los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Muchos besos, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
